Sic' Em
by DragMeToHell
Summary: Anna and Eric share a past they cannot escape from. When Anna tracks Eric down to his club, Fangtasia, Eric must face his past actions and Anna will have to face the fact that maybe she is no longer in the spotlight of Eric's affections. ***a love story with a bite***
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first True Blood fan-fiction and any criticism is accepted to make the story as good as it can be!

I own no of the original _True Blood_ characters

Enjoy!

Arkansas was alive, for once, over the news of a supposed new queen of the vamps. And by vamps I do mean vampires of course; not the band. The previous queen, Sophie-Anne, had been murdered only a few months ago and already there was talk of someone else climbing to the throne. I sighed and threw the newspaper into the bin and sipped my cup of tea. I spat it straight into the sink. American tea was so weak compared to the English. I sighed once more and thought of my long journey, weeks before, over to America with my best friend.

"Anything good in there?" Speak of the devil. Kaitlyn sauntered through the door and threw herself onto the seat next to me on her stomach. Kait was a lesbian and was always trying to pull me onto her team.

"A new queens going to be announced soon…" She fluttered her eyelashes at me and I placed a small kiss on her nose. Just because I wasn't on her side didn't mean I couldn't play her up on it, and she loved giving it back.

"To replace what's-her-name…Sally?"

"Sophie-Anne" I corrected her. Kait didn't like the vampire crowd so much but she tolerated them. For me.

"Whatever. So…" She raised one perfectly plucked brow at me.

"So…what?" I shook my head slightly in confusion.

"Did you find him?" I looked down at my lap and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye Kaitlyn bit her lower lip and I saw her start to reach for my shoulder.

"Louisiana" I whispered. She froze midway to patting me in sympathy and asked me to repeat.

"He's in Louisiana" I squealed. Kait jumped out of the chair and started doing a little victory dance in the middle of the room. I laughed and clapped. We had moved all the way out the America when Kaitlyn's fiancée had broken up with her for a vampire (you can see why she dislikes them) and her new project had been finding me a love. I had told her not to waste her time; there was only one man I had ever loved and he had broken my heart into tiny pieces. She had given me a speech on how love can be unfair but you must soldier on. So here we were, half a day's ride from the one man I had ever loved.

"I'll pack my bags…This will be interesting!" She skipped off to her bedroom and I heard her pull out her travel bag. Yes, this would be interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait guys been a bit ill :(**

**Anyways, here's chapter number 2! :)**

When we pulled up to the club I thought we were at the wrong place. The club's sign was fluorescent red with _Fangtasia_ in a slanted script. It was tacky. What was even more tacky was the line of obvious vampire wannabes trying to gain entry into the club. I looked at Kaitlyn and she mirrored my amused look.

"Are you sure this is the place? By what you told me of him he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this" She giggled at her pun and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm certainthis is the place…" But my own voice sounded uncertain and I knew she heard it. After a long look at the front of the building we finally got out the car. Kait came over to my side and held my hand as we walked up and joined the end of the line. After what seemed like hours we were finally at the front and we were nervous like hell. A tall blonde vampire with high cheekbones and a pointed nose looked down at us.

"Ten dollars entry fee" She drawled and held out her hand. Kait pulled a face but handed the cash over and I did the same. The vampire gave us a bored look and allowed us entry.

"What a lively woman" Kait whispered. I rolled my eyes and ignored her giggles, she thought herself hilarious. She stopped giggling as soon as we walked through the door. The walls of Fangtasia were blood red with black flooring and black tables with chairs. It had a stage to the left and a few smaller ones dotted around the room where women (vampires by how fast they were moving) danced next to a pole. Ahead of us was a couple of booths and to the right was the bar where a few people were ordering drinks. But even in the crowded room one thing stood out to me. A throne-like chair sat near the centre of the room with a few steps leading up to it; for some reason it bothered me.

"You feeling alright, hun?" Kait touched my shoulder lightly and I nodded.

"It's all just…happening…you know? I never thought we would actually make it this far…" Kait nodded in understanding and lead me to the bar.

"Two bottles of Bud and a Jäger" Kait smiled up at the barmaid and she got our drinks.

"You're doing shots?" I raised my eyebrow at Kait. She shook her head and laughed.

"It's for you, silly, you need your strength" She pretended to flex her muscles and I had to laugh at the serious face she was pulling. The barmaid returned with our drinks and laid them out before us. Kait paid the woman and she soon left us alone. We clicked our bottles together and took a gulp of the alcoholic drink. I wasn't much of a drinker myself but under the circumstances it seemed necessary. I took my shot and Kait laughed at the expression I pulled.

"Alright, now you had your magic drink go find lover boy!" I began to protest but Kait pushed me off my stool and into the crowd of people before I could get a word out. I stumbled sideways until I hit someone, and I started to apologise. I turned around and my heart stopped. A tall, blonde haired man stood in front of me. His pale skin almost glowed under the lights of the club but what caught my attention most was his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were full of rage and a pair of fangs were peeking out from under his lip.

"Watch where you are going you stupid woman!" He growled and pushed me away from him. I snapped out of my frozen state and glared back at him.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" He gave me a surprised look, maybe at my accent, before he returned to anger. His face came close to mine and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Get out of my way before I break your neck" He said it slowly so the words could sink in, but I would not be frightened by him.

"Do it" I whispered. He bared his fangs and growled at me.

"Eric Northman if you don't stop growling at me I will rip your fangs out and shove them up your arse" I growled myself. A few seconds passed as we stared each other out before he grabbed my arm and dragged me across the club. He shoved me into a room, which I assumed was his office, and he locked the door. I was alone with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the story (sorry it was so late). Going to slowly start adding in some songs which i would pick for the chapters - added in at the bottom of the story. Enjoy**

He shoved me hard against the wooden desk in the middle of the room and my back ached with the angle I was bent at. He still gripped my arm and I knew that it would be bruised afterwards. His face was mere inches from mine when he decided to speak.

"You smell different" His fangs were poking from under his lip and it gave him a slight lisp. Now I was nervous when I entered Fangtasia but now I was pissed.

"That's it? After not seeing me for God-knows-how-long all you have to say to me is 'you smell different'?!" I screeched. He inhaled deeply while glaring down at me.

"It is not my fault we have not seen each other" He released me and backed up a few steps so I could stand up straight. I rubbed my back and leaned against the desk with my other hand.

"You were abusive" Was all I had to say back. Eric laughed at me, throwing his head back and all, and gave me a fang-filled grin.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into, and I know you enjoyed every last second of it" I pulled a face.

"I did not love the way you pushed me around like it wouldn't hurt me. The way you kept me from my family, my friends!, and refused to let me see them. I did not love the way you would near strangle me whenever you were having a bad day!" My voice had risen with each word to the point where I was again screaming. Eric just stood there watching me. Our relationship had been complicated and dangerous, always dangerous. But I know I should have left when he started hurting me in the worst way.

"That is in the past. What is it you want from me?" His fangs were gone and his face was expressionless.

"I wanted to see you" I lowered my head and looked at him through my eyelashes, something that always made me look child-like (or so Kait told me).

"Why wait until now?" He tilted his head to the side like he were studying me, or like a cat watched a mouse writhe under its paw. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I need a job and seen as we already know each other I thought you might have an opening?" I bit my lip and tried to give him my best puppy eyes.

"Why are you here, in Louisiana? Why come to _my_ bar. Try Merlotte's" He turned to leave the room when I grabbed his arm. He spun around so quick he almost took my arm with him. I gulped and put my hand by my side.

"Merlotte's doesn't have you…" It was painful to admit this to him but we had come all this way and I wasn't about to let him get away so easily. Eric raised an eyebrow and stared at me until I continued.

"Me and Kaitlyn, my friend, we came here so I could see you again…even though you hurt me I still want to know you. I know we can't be together again but I just want to work…" I was finding it hard to find the right words, but they seemed to have done the trick. Eric's face softened slightly and he put his right palm against my check.

"I have missed you, my Anna…fine. You may work for me. But know this; my vampires will not tolerate any crap you give them and you must act the part" He clicked his fingers towards the door and the blonde vampire walked in. How long had she been out there?

"Pam this is Anna. She is going to be a new worker of mine here at the bar" Pam nodded her head and looked me from head to toe. She wrinkled her nose and turned to Eric.

"What do you want me to do with her?" She drawled. I shivered at the tone of the voice and she grinned.

"She will start tomorrow night" I was about to protest but he held a finger up to me.

"Show her the basics tomorrow and then find her something to wear" Pam nodded once more and walked back out the door. Eric turned to me and smirked down at me.

"So…welcome to Fangtasia"

**~So Anna's found a way to be close to Eric! My song for this chapter is "The Outsider - A Perfect Circle". ("what'll it take to get it through to you, precious? I'm over this") As the quote from the song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii :D so first off thank you for my first review! i decided to do Eric's character a little different however through the story you will see why i have done him like that :) (and as for the codes sorry no that was not meant to happen but i have re-posted the chapter and hopefully it is better to read)**

The next day went by so fast; I had told Kaitlyn about Eric and she wasn't impressed, to say the least, but she had no choice but to go along with it. When we got back to the house we were renting we had ordered a curry and watch some very lame vampire films to get me pumped for my new job. When the following night came, however, I was as nervous as you could get (shaking and all). We were looking for suitable clothing to wear when Kaitlyn started with the questions.

"So…are you gunna tell him?" She was handing me a pair of black jeans.

"Tell him what? I already told him I miss him" I grumbled as I sized myself up against the trousers. Kait shook her head and took them off me.

"About…you know…" She rolled her hand and my eyes widened in shock.

"Holly? No" My heart ached when I thought of her and I could feel tears forming.

"He has no business knowing" I whispered. Kait rushed to my side and gave me a soft hug, which I returned. I wiped a few tears away and carried on hunting for clothes. After a few minutes we had found the perfect outfit for me to wear and I was out the door and on the road. The journey was long so I turned on the radio and gave a small smile when my favourite song came on. Slipknot came blasting through the speakers and I couldn't help but nod my head along to the drums.

Eventually I arrived at Fangtasia and parked around the back of the building. As I got out of the car I noticed two men lounging against the wall smoking. As I walked past one of them whistled and the other did a snort (maybe a laugh?), but I had no time for idiots like that tonight.

"Hey baby! Wanna play?" The shorter of the two waddled up to me and tried to grab my arm, but I swerved before he could. The second man came over and stood next to his friend.

"Fang-banger, you wan'ta see what a real man feels like?" He moved a bit closer and I backed away.

"I'm not a…fang-banger? I'm just new staff" I held up my hands in a 'stop' motion and the men looked at each other.

"British girl eh?" The taller one cackled. The shorter one winked at me and started towards me.

"I will scream! There are vampires in that bar and they will hear me!" I warned them. The men laughed again and gave me a look that made me feel very stupid.

"The vampires wouldn't give a crap if they watched you get burnt alive, sunshine" He gave me a toothy grin, or he would of if he had all his teeth. They were close enough that I could smell the B.O on them and I could see that their clothes hadn't been washed in an age. Tramps. Something familiar stirred inside of me and I stopped retreating.

"Alright. Take one more step and I'll rip you to shreds" I pulled back my upper lip and bared my human teeth at the homeless men. They took note of the serious tone of my voice and tried not to laugh full out at me. The shorter man made a very dramatic show of sticking his left leg out and taking a big step towards me. I looked towards the ground, to the men it must of seemed like I was giving up in defeat; I was smiling. As I slowly raised my head the men stopped dead. I gave them as big a grin as I could and shrugged my shoulders.

"I did warn you" I growled and leapt at them.

**~Ooh twist ;) Reviews and comments always welcome. My song for this chapter is:**

**Avenged sevenfold - Nightmare ("you should of know the price of evil")**


End file.
